<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once in (a) Blue Moon by RuArcher (Coriesocks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654887">Once in (a) Blue Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher'>RuArcher (Coriesocks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Hinata/Yachi, Mention of alcohol, Reunions, rare pair space zine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama runs into a familiar face when on a night out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once in (a) Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written last year (2019) for the Oisuga discord's <a href="https://twitter.com/oisuga_week/status/1237084570304106497?s=20">Rare Pair Space Zine</a>. Every fic had to have a space theme, and i used that guidance very very loosely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced up at the flashing neon letters proclaiming <i>Blue Moon</i> to the night air. It was too cold to be queueing in the street, but this was where his teammates had insisted they go, so this was where he had found himself. It was Hinata’s fault, of course, just like so many of life’s irritations. They didn't even live in the same city anymore, but he somehow managed to find ways to make Kageyama’s life more difficult.</p><p>They kept in regular contact, even since moving to separate towns for university, and though Kageyama never actually initiated the contact, Hinata knew him well enough that he didn't expect anything. It may not suit everyone, but for them, it worked, and he still considered Hinata to be his best friend. </p><p>Or, it <i>had</i> worked, because ever since Hinata had moved in with Yachi, he'd taken it upon himself to meddle even more in Kageyama's life. He refused to believe that Kageyama could be happy on his own so he would regularly send information about groups or activities in Kageyama's town <i>‘just in case you're into it’,</i> or he’d sign Kageyama up to mailing lists for things he had no interest in.</p><p><i>You need to hang out with your teammates off the court more, Bakageyama! How can you bond as a team if you don’t know them? Go to a bar with them, or get food or something. Make friends!</i> Hinata would text almost daily.</p><p>Until eventually, Kageyama relented with a curt:</p><p><i>Fine! But don’t cry when I find a new best friend.</i> Hinata hadn’t liked that, but he’d still insisted Kageyama go anyway.</p><p>Which was how Kageyama now found himself standing outside in the frigid February air while his teammates chatted and laughed around him. To be fair, it hadn’t been a completely awful night so far. They’d all met at their team captain’s small apartment and stuffed themselves with carb-filled snacks before wandering into town, and he’d soon discovered that not only was it possible to talk to them about something other than volleyball strategies and training exercises, but it was actually quite enjoyable too. A couple of them even shared his love of sci-fi movies and had invited him round for a movie night, so he decided that it might be possible to befriend his teammates off the court after all. </p><p>But then he'd got carried away and had agreed to tag along when it was unanimously decided that they should go out clubbing. <i>Clubbing.</i></p><p>Judging by the crowds milling outside the entrance and the queue stretching down the street, everyone else in town had also decided to come to <i>Blue Moon</i> tonight too.</p><p>As he froze his bollocks off waiting to get inside the club, Kageyama silently fumed, cursing every decision that had lead him to this point. He could be warm and cosy in his bed at home by now, but no, he had to get swept up in everyone's enthusiasm. It didn’t help that he had no idea what to expect. Perhaps he wouldn't be feeling quite so anxious if he'd ever been clubbing before. Friends had tried to convince him to go in the past, but he’d always stood firm on his refusal to go, so all he had to go on was what he'd seen on TV and in movies; and everyone knew you couldn't trust that to be true to life. He could already hear the music seeping out into the night, audible above the sounds of passing traffic; he could only imagine how loud it must be inside.</p><p>Eventually, they reached the front of the line and after a cursory once-over, the bouncers waved them through. Kageyama took a last gulp of fresh air, stepped over the threshold and was immediately engulfed by humid air and pounding bass. </p><p>Hinata owed him big for this.</p><p>———</p><p>Colourful lights swirled across the large, crowded room creating more shadows than they banished. Everywhere Kageyama looked, there were hot, sweaty people either moving in time with the steady thud thud thud of the music, or standing in tight-knit groups, shouting in each others’ ears. The music thrummed through his body, vibrating his chest and rattling his eardrums. He could even feel it in his throat. It was incessant. He’d visited the bathrooms twice already just to get a break from assault to his senses. </p><p>His teammates had long since disappeared onto the dance floor, but Kageyama hadn’t felt quite up to pushing through the crowds just so he could spend his night squashed up against damp strangers. Instead, he’d found a quiet-ish spot at the edge of the main dance floor, not too far from the bar, where he could observe the swaying and writhing and flailing while nursing a vodka and orange. Occasionally, someone would try and catch his eye, but he wasn’t interested in having a stranger yell in his ear, or press their sweaty body to his. It was so humid that even standing still, he could feel sweat moistening his shirt and trickling down his spine, so the last thing he wanted to deal with was another person’s body heat encroaching on his personal space. </p><p>Despite all of this, though, he wasn’t actually having a terrible time. It was definitely an experience he could have lived without, but it wasn’t as horrific as he'd thought it would be. </p><p>A trio of girls dressed head to toe in glitter tottered by throwing amused glances in his direction and suddenly he felt a little self-conscious. They weren’t the first to look at him in that way, but they were the most obvious about it. Frowning, he looked down at his outfit. He knew he wasn’t the most fashionable person out there but he’d tried to make a little effort; he’d put on his smartest jeans and a dark blue shirt that Yachi had made him buy last time her and Hinata had visited (she’d said something about it bringing out his eyes, whatever that meant), but he supposed that compared to everyone else, he probably looked rather plain. He didn’t see anything inherently amusing about his clothes, though. He’d half expected to find that he’d buttoned his shirt up wrong or left his fly open after his last bathroom trip with the way the girls had giggled.</p><p>He glowered at the heaving mass of people and tried to work out why his outfit might be drawing looks when almost everyone else looked completely ridiculous. And then it suddenly dawned on him. This was a themed club, and now that he’d realised that, it was obvious. The club itself looked kind of like the inside of a spaceship, with fake instrument panels on the walls and ceiling, and murals of planets and galaxies painted to look like they were being seen through a spaceship window. Then there were the people. Now that he was really looking, he realised that almost everyone was dressed up, with outfits ranging from subtle (a silver shirt or something glittery) to odd (green or purple face-paint and full body lycra suits) to wildly impractical (cardboard alien appendages or astronaut helmets). He swore he saw someone dressed as Jupiter—how on Earth did someone pee when dressed as a planet? He pushed the thought aside; it wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on.</p><p>A yawn fought its way out of Kageyama’s mouth, so he fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time; 11:06 pm. Barely fifteen minutes had passed since he last checked. He hadn’t seen any of his teammates for a while, and the songs were all blurring into one continuous <i>ooft ooft ooft</i> so he decided he’d go home as soon as he finished his drink. He’d been social enough to appease Hinata, and now all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and watch a few reruns of old volleyball matches to unwind before sleep. </p><p> Before he take another sip, though, a familiar song stopped him in his tracks. It was one he’d heard a thousand times before; one Hinata had listened to over and over, often singing along at the top of his lungs and dancing even if he was out in public. Kageyama smiled fondly at the memory, remembering how he would call Hinata an idiot and throw something at him, or shove him to get him to quit making a spectacle of himself, which would inevitably lead to Hinata retaliating in some way. He watched the crowd bounce and sway in time to the song, squashing down the lingering feelings of homesickness that had surfaced. Everyone was mouthing the lyrics, and it was hard not to do the same himself as he nodded along with the beat—he’d obviously paid more attention to the song than he’d realised. He promised himself he’d bring Hinata and Yachi here next time they visited; they’d probably love all the space stuff and the sparkly outfits.</p><p>He continued to watch the writhing sea of bodies on the dance floor when for some reason, he found his gaze stuck on one person in particular. He couldn’t see their face, but something about the way they moved caught his attention, and he couldn’t look away. The chorus started—<i>Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky</i>—and they threw their arms in the air, head tilted back, lost to the music. Their movements were hypnotic. Pale hair shimmered under the strobing lights, pulled off their face with a silver hair-band that had a couple of stars attached like antennae, and they wore a tight, shiny, silver t-shirt paired with even tighter dark trousers. Kageyama could only stare and stare and stare. He didn’t even realise his mouth was hanging open until he tried to swallow and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.  </p><p>The person slowly turned around, eyes closed, their face a mask of bliss, and Kageyama almost choked on his tongue.</p><p>“Suga!?” he yelped. </p><p>Kageyama couldn’t believe he was really here—did that mean he lived in the same town? How had they not run into each other before now?</p><p>He couldn’t tear his eyes away. <i>Suga.</i> He’d not seen him in over a year—or maybe it was closer to two years. He’d turned up to one of Noya’s parties with a boyfriend on his arm and all Kageyama could remember about that night was the knot of jealousy that had twisted and curled in his gut. He’d long harboured a small crush on his old vice-captain, which was something he’d only realised with the benefit of hindsight, but seeing him looking more mature, confident, and with a ridiculously attractive man on his arm had reawakened Kageyama’s long-ignored feelings for the setter. </p><p>Suga was beautiful; even more so than Kageyama remembered. He was like a shining, silver-haired beacon in the faceless crowd. Was he here with anyone? Did he still have a boyfriend? The thought of Suga being here with that dumbass from the party temporarily deepened the scowl on Kageyama’s face but he was soon soothed by Suga’s dancing. Kageyama drank in every tantalising glimpse of Suga’s lithe body that was afforded him through the heaving crowd as Suga continued to sway hypnotically, his arms in the air, and a beatific smile on his face. </p><p>The song ended, replaced with a generic track Kageyama couldn’t have separated from most of the others he’d heard that night, and the spell was broken. He shook himself, prepared to leave for real this time, but then Suga opened his eyes, and in that instant, their eyes met.</p><p>Kageyama thought his heart would stutter to a halt as recognition, followed by surprise, flashed across Suga’s face before a devilish smirk took over. He dropped one arm and beckoned to Kageyama; at least, Kageyama <i>thought</i> it was him being beckoned. He glanced around to check he hadn’t been mistaken, because why the hell would Suga be beckoning him? But no one else was paying attention. When he looked back, Suga threw his head back, laughing, a look of fond exasperation on his face, and then mouthed something that Kageyama couldn’t make out. He hastily downed the rest of his drink, carelessly tossing the empty plastic cup to one side, and started towards Suga before he could talk himself out of it.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult to reach Suga. He strode purposefully through the crowd, muttering half-hearted excuse me’s, but he wasn’t focused on them, he was focused on Suga. For some inexplicable reason, Suga’s joy appeared to grow as he approached, a broad grin splitting his face in half as the crowd closed in around them and pushed them closer together than Kageyama had intended.</p><p>Suga leant in, throwing his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders. His lips grazing Kageyama’s ear, while Kageyama struggled to keep his legs steady.</p><p>“Kageyamaaaaa!” Suga cried into the side of his head, the words gusting through his hair and across his neck. A shiver ran down his spine. He pulled back enough to look Kageyama in the eye. “How are you? What are you doing here? You look great!” His body burned against Kageyama’s at every point of contact and Kageyama didn’t know whether to push him away or pull him in closer. He smelled hot and damp, but there was also something sweet there, like vanilla, and Kageyama decided then that he wanted to grab onto him, run his fingers through his sweat-damp hair, and press his nose into Suga’s neck, but… he couldn’t move, and he was fairly certain it wouldn’t be appreciated anyway. Just because Suga was draped over him, pressed into him, he shouldn’t read more into it. It was nothing more than an exuberant hello. Suga had always been a rather tactile person. </p><p>“Suga, hi,” Kageyama managed to croak out, his voice swept away by the pounding the music. </p><p>Suga excitedly yelled a few more questions into his ear, seemingly unbothered by Kageyama’s monosyllabic grunts and vague nods. He wanted to talk, but he couldn’t think with all the noise, and Suga’s arms were still around his neck, his lips still positioned dangerously close to Kageyama’s ear, his body still moving in time to the music, and it all conspired to send Kageyama’s brain spiralling down distinctly dirty paths. He was sure he looked like a prize idiot, but Suga didn’t seem to be put off.</p><p>He was starting to wonder whether he should step back a little when someone shoved past Suga, causing him to stumble forward. Reflexively, Kageyama grabbed Suga’s hips to stop him falling and turned to glare daggers at the person who’d knocked into him. It was pointless since they’d already been absorbed by the crowd, but scowling made him feel marginally better. </p><p>He looked back to Suga, intending to ask if he was okay, but the words lodged in his throat when he saw how Suga was looking up at him; his mouth hanging open ever so slightly, his eyes heavy with…with something that did terrible things to Kageyama’s insides. He was dimly aware that his hands were still wrapped around Suga’s slender hips, but he didn’t dare move them—he didn’t want to draw attention to them in case Suga flung himself back in disgust. He didn’t <i>look</i> disgusted though. He looked… well, Kageyama had never experienced a look like it before, but he’d seen it between Hinata and Yachi, and other couples. It was a look that said the rest of the world didn’t exist, and for some reason, it was focused on him. He held his breath and squeezed his hands, then slowly slid them further around Suga’s middle. Suga’s eyelids fluttered closed and he tightened his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, closing the distance between them. He could feel Suga’s fingers teasing the hairs at his nape. He pulled his head back far enough that he could meet Suga’s gaze, and then emboldened by the look in his eyes, he slowly leant in and clumsily pressed his lips to Suga’s.</p><p>He froze the second their skin made contact, suddenly petrified he’d misread the situation. He didn’t know what had come over him—maybe it was the small amount of alcohol, maybe he’d become too swept up in the club’s atmosphere. He thought for sure that Suga would push him away. But he didn’t. One of Suga’s hands raked up through his hair, preventing him from going anywhere, and then he tilted his head, slotting their lips together perfectly. </p><p>Kageyama couldn’t believe what was happening. He didn’t want to blink, or even breathe in case it turned out to be a figment of his imagination, but then Suga slid a hand down his back, and ground their hips together. He gasped and closed his eyes, shutting out the club, the crowds, the tacky space-age decor, and lost himself to the kiss; to the feel, the smell, the taste of Suga.</p><p>———</p><p>When Kageyama finally arrived home early the next morning, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. It was lucky the streets were empty or he’d probably have scared people; he was sure he looked deranged. He could still taste Suga on his lips, still feel the shape of his body beneath his fingers, still had his scent (and his body glitter) all over his clothes. They’d been entwined with each other on that dance floor for the entire night and only reluctantly parted ways once the club closed. But he had Suga’s number on his phone, and the promise of a date in a couple of days, and he was actually excited. Terrified, but still excited. </p><p>He laughed to himself, imagining what Hinata’s face would do when Kageyama told him what had happened—he’d be insufferable. Kageyama didn’t care, though; he was sure Suga would be worth any amount of I told you so’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/coriesocks">Twitter</a> @coriesocks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>